


All is Fair in the Game Called Love

by LadyMalpotr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Angst, Bahasa Indonesia, Bottom Harry Potter, Drama, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, Lemon, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slash, Top Draco Malfoy, Translation
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMalpotr/pseuds/LadyMalpotr
Summary: Draco menemukan cara untuk mengganti asrama Harry menjadi Slytherin dan  berusaha agar Harry membalas cintanya.Akankah Draco berhasil? atau malah membuat Harry berpikir bahwa cinta Draco hanya kebohongan?Lalu...Bagaimana mereka mengatasi persaingan antar asrama di Hogwarts dan masalah Voldemort?Author           : SasuNarufan13Penerjemah  : LadyMalpotr
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Draco's Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SasuNarufan13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/gifts).
  * A translation of [All is fair in the game called love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/967986) by [SasuNarufan13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13). 



> Disclaimer:  
> *Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowling  
> *Fanfic ini milik SasuNarufan13 & aku hanya menerjemahkan ke bahasa  
> indonesia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling  
> FF "AIFITGCL" © SasuNarufan13

Draco Malfoy mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat rak buku yang ada di Perpustakaan Hogwarts. Sebelumnya Draco tidak pernah berada di sekolah selama liburan musim panas, tetapi ayahnya –dan Severus (ayah baptisnya) serta kepala sekolah– menganggap lebih aman berada disini. 

Hal ini dikarenakan keluarga Malfoy telah berpindah pihak beberapa minggu yang lalu, sekarang mereka berada di pihak cahaya dan tidak lagi mendukung pangeran kegelapan. Tetapi itu tidak berarti keluarga Malfoy ingin menjadi bidak dalam permainan yang dimainkan oleh Dumbledore. Oh tidak, hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi karena mereka adalah Malfoy.

Sayangnya, Draco dan keluarganya terpaksa harus mentolerir si tua manipulative bodoh itu karena dialah satu-satunya yang bisa memberikan keamanan bagi mereka.

Ketika media menyebarkan berita bahwa keluarga Malfoy telah berpindah pihak, keluarga pureblood lain akhirnya memiliki keberanian untuk mengikutinya juga. Beberapa dari mereka yaitu Keluarga Parkinson dan Zabini, sayangnya dua bodyguard dan teman Draco –Crabbe & Goyle- dipindahkan ke Durmstrang.

Teman-teman Draco yang tersisa juga tinggl di Hogwarts, orang tua mereka telah kabur keluar negeri untuk memastikan anak-anak mereka aman.  
Draco menghela nafasnya ketika memikirkan orang tuanya, Lucius juga saat ini tinggal di Hogwarts, karena dia tidak akan aman berada di Malfoy Manor. Kamar pribadi ayahnya ada di ruang bawah tanah, dekat dengan ruangan Severus.

Saat ini ayahnya sedang berada di ruangan kepala sekolah, berbicara dengan Dumbledore tentang keanggotaannya di Orde Phoenix. Draco mendengus, tapi tidak terlalu memikirkan orde konyol itu untuk saat ini.

Sebaliknya Draco memikirkan tentang ibunya, Narcissa sangat marah dengan keputusan Lucius yang berpindah pihak dan meninggalkan pihak Voldemort. Draco tidak keberatan tentang itu, Narcissa bukan tipe ibu yang penyayang jadi Draco tidak merindukannya. 

Narcissa langsung meminta cerai ketika dia mendengar berita tidak hanya tentang kesetiaan Lucius berpindah, tapi mantan suaminya itu juga telah menyelamatkan sepupunya, Sirius Black. Ketika saudaranya yang gila Bellatrix Lestrange mencoba membunuh Sirius dengan melemparkan kutukan yang akan mendorong pria itu ke dalam selubung dan membuatnya meninggal, Lucius malah melemparkan mantra dan mendorong Black terhindar dari kutukan itu. 

Draco sempat penasaran dan bertanya pada ayahnya, mengapa dia menyelamatkan Black. Bukan ayahnya yang menjawab pertanyaan itu tetapi ayah baptisnya, Severus dan jawaban itu membuatnya terkejut. Sirius Black adalah ayah baptis Harry Potter.

Ketika Harry dan Black bertemu 2 tahun yang lalu, mereka menjadi akrab dengan cepat dan sejak itu tampaknya Harry menganggapnya sebagai ayah pengganti, bersama dengan si werewolf, Remus Lupin. Harry pasti akan sangat hancur bila Black sampai meninggal.

Lucius merasa sangat kasihan pada bocah laki-laki itu yang telah kehilangan begitu banyak, dia menyelamatkan Black agar Harry tidak lagi kehilangan anggota keluarganya yang lain dan Malfoy diatas segalanya memahami nilai keluarga bagi seseorang.

Biasanya Draco tidak akan peduli jika seseorang tewas dalam pertarungan di Departemen Misteri, bahkan jika itu adalah keluarga jauhnya tapi dia ikut senang mendengar kabar kalau ayah baptis Harry selamat. Karena, Draco menyukai Harry Potter sejak tahun keempat. Draco tahu kalau dia lebih menyukai laki-laki sejak umurnya 13 tahun, tapi tidak menyadari betapa besar rasa sukanya pada Harry sampai saat pertengahan tahun keempatnya, ketika dia merasakan perasaan takut ketika melihat Harry menghadapi naga di Turnamen Triwizard.

Bahkan sebelum Draco menyadari perasaannya, dia sudah tertarik pada Harry Potter. Draco ingin sekali berteman dengan bocah manis bermata emerald itu sejak bertemu di Madam Malkin dan merasa sangat kesal saat ajakan pertemanannya ditolak. 

Draco merasa lebih buruk saat dia menyadari bahwa seorang Weasley memenangkan hubungan pertemanan dengan Harry, bersama dengan Miss know-it-all Granger yang menjengkelkan itu. Jadi, untuk mendapatkan perhatian Harry –meskipun dengan cara yang buruk- Draco membuat hidup Harry sedikit lebih sulit selama di Hogwarts, hanya agar bocah berkacamata itu memperhatikannya.

Tapi sekarang Draco menginginkan lebih, dia ingin perhatian positif dari Harry dan yang paling penting cintanya. Draco belum memberitahu siapapun tentang perasaannya, dia pikir reaksi yang diberikan tidak akan terlalu bagus karena dia adalah seorang Malfoy dan Slytherin sedangkan Harry adalah anak emas Gryffindor.

Slytherin dan Gryffindor tidak menyukai satu sama lain, mereka saling membenci. Itu adalah aturan tidak tertulis dan tidak pula dibicarakan ( _unspoken rule_ ).

Jadi, Draco membutuhkan sesuatu yang akan membantunya mendapatkan Harry.

 _‘Jika saja Harry adalah Slytherin, segalanya akan jauh lebih mudah’_ pikir Draco sambil berjalan diantara rak-rak tinggi perpustakaan

‘ _Ayolah, pasti ada sesuatu disini yang bisa membantu’_ pikirnya kesal, Perpustakaan Hogwarts tidak pernah sekalipun mengecewakannya

Draco sampai disudut yang gelap dan baru saja akan berbalik untuk mencari ke bagian rak yang lain, ketika dia mendengar sesuatu terjatuh. Dengan cepat Draco membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat ke bawah, dia melihat buku tebal, tua dan berdebu tergeletak di lantai.

Merasa penasaran, Draco mengambilnya dan dengan hati-hati meletakkan buku tua itu di atas meja disebelah kirinya. Draco membersihkan debu pada buku tersebut hingga judul yang ditulis dengan tinta emas di tengah sampul usang itu akhirnya terlihat.

_Rituals of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_   
_Written by:_   
_Godric Gryffindor_   
_Salazar Slytherin_   
_Helga Hufflepuff_   
_Rowena Ravenclaw_

_‘Nah, ini baru menarik’_ pikir Draco sambil mengangkat alisnya

Ritual macam apa yang ada didalam buku ini? dan kenapa buku ini tersembunyi di tempat terpencil? Draco lalu membuka buku tersebut dan sedikit terbatuk saat debu mengenai wajahnya. Halaman pertama adalah daftar isi.

_‘Bagaimana cara mengubah ruangan ke tempat berbeda’_   
_‘Bagaimana cara menemukan guru pada saat darurat’_   
_‘Bagaimana cara mengubah murid ke asrama yang berbeda untuk memberikan pemahaman’_

Sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajah Draco

Jika ini masih mungkin dilakukan, maka Draco telah menemukan solusi untuk masalahnya. Dengan penuh semangat Draco melihat nomor halaman dari ritual ini dan mulai mencari halaman yang tepat.

 _‘Ah, ini dia’_ pikirnya dan mulai membaca halaman itu dengan semangat

_Bagaimana cara mengubah murid ke asrama yang berbeda untuk memberikan pemahaman_

_Ritual ini diciptakan untuk mewujudkan pemahaman dan kedamaian diantara asrama yang berbeda. Hal ini juga sangat berguna pada saat ada banyak permusuhan di antara asrama –contohnya: Gryffindor dan Slytherin._

_Kami percaya bahwa akan bijaksana jika murid mempelajari tentang perbedaan antar asrama dengan tinggal dan belajar bersama murid dari asrama berbeda –merasakan perbedaan itu secara langsung._

_Kami percaya bahwa mengalihkan satu angkatan atau semua murid tidak akan berjalan sesuai dengan tujuan kami –karena para murid akan lebih memilih murid yang seasrama dibandingkan berteman dengan murid asrama yang berbeda- sehingga kami memutuskan hanya untuk mengalihkan satu murid dari setiap asrama ke asrama lainnya. Jika satu orang itu mau membuka diri dengan murid dari asrama berbeda dan menjalin hubungan pertemanan, itu akan menjadi contoh yang bagus bagi murid yang ada di asramanya dan akan mengikutinya dengan cepat._

_Untuk mengurangi persaingan terbesar, satu Gryffindor akan bertukar dengan satu Slytherin dan satu Hufflepuff akan bertukar dengan satu Ravenclaw._

_Peralihan ini akan berlangsung sampai semua asrama telah berdamai satu sama lain. Dengan demikian, peralihan dapat berlangsung selama satu bulan, satu tahun atau bahkan lebih lama._

_Karena tidak ada batasan waktu tertentu, kami memutuskan dengan tindakan pencegahan untuk keselamatan: hanya tahun kelima sampai tahun ketujuh yang dapat mengikuti ritual ini._

_Tiga angkatan ini cenderung memiliki kepercayaan yang kuat tentang asrama mereka jauh lebih baik dibandingkan asrama yang lainnya, jadi ritual ini akan sangat bermanfaat bagi mereka. Diharapkan juga mereka cukup dewasa untuk dapat memperbaiki setiap perbedaan atau semua perbedaan yang ada._

_Untuk ritual ini, membutuhkan:_   
_Nama dan asrama semua murid dari tahun kelima sampai ketujuh, ditulis pada selembar perkamen_   
_Piala asrama untuk memasukkan nama_   
_Mantra 'Ante amicitiam, pacem et concordiam, dimitte hanc inimicitiam'._

_Pertama, aktifkan piala asrama menggunakan mantra. Selanjutnya, setiap murid harus memasukkan perkamennya kedalam piala._

_Setelah semenit, piala tersebut akan bersinar dan mengeluarkan nama dengan warna asrama tersebut. Sebagai contoh: nama murid dari Slytherin akan keluar dengan awan berwarna hijau dan perak._

_Setelah piala mengeluarkan nama, murid tersebut harus segera pergi ke asrama yang ditujukan untuk mulai tinggal diasrama baru tersebut._

_Setelah terpilih, murid tersebut tidak dapat bertukar dengan murid lain atau mengundurkan diri._   
_Ritual ini paling tepat dilakukan pada hari pertama tahun ajaran baru, agar tidak mengganggu pelajaran._

_‘Ini sempurna!’_ pikir Draco dengan tersenyum lebar

Hal ini tidak hanya akan membantunya, tetapi juga bermanfaat untuk mengubah suasana di sekolah. Bahkan Merlin tahu, persatuan antar asrama di Hogwarts cukup bermasalah.

Draco menutup buku tersebut dan mengapitnya didada, lalu beranjak menuju Madam Pince untuk meminjam buku tua itu. Selanjutnya, Draco berjalan menuju kantor Dumbledore. Draco harus menunjukkan ritual ini pada ayahnya dan Severus, mungkin mereka bisa membantunya untuk membujuk Dumbledore untuk melakukan ritual ini.

 _‘Lagi pula_ –Draco menyeringai- _ritual ini akan sangat bagus untuk Hogwarts’_

Draco sempat berpikir bagaimana cara dia membuat piala asrama itu mengeluarkan nama Harry, tapi Draco memutuskan untuk memikirkannya nanti karena saat ini dia harus meyakinkan orang tuanya dan seorang profesor.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author (SasuNarufan13) Note:  
> FF Harry Potter pertamaku yang panjang dan paling tua. Awal chapter beberapa karakter akan OOC, tapi aku janji pertengahan cerita akan lebih baik.   
> Seperti yang terlihat di tag, FF ini mengandung bashingMolly/Ron/Ginny/Hermione selain itu juga bashingDumbledore karena di cerita ini dia bukan sebagai “the good guy”  
> Bila ada yang tidak menyukai bashingDumbledore, silakan tinggalkan halaman web ini.
> 
> Aku sudah memperingatkan kalian ^_^  
> Aku harap kalian menyukai FF ini!  
> Aku juga tahu kalau chapter pertama ini cukup pendek, tapi aku janji chapter selanjutnya akan cukup panjang.  
> Aku juga minta maaf sebelumnya jika ada kesalahan pada mantra dengan bahasa latin, karena sudah cukup lama aku mempelajai latin.  
> Terjemahan mantra:  
> 'ante amicitiam, pacem et concordiam, dimitte hanc inimicitiam' = 'For  
> friendship, peace and union, let this hostility leave' = ‘untuk persahabatan, perdamaian dan persatuan, biarkan permusuhan ini menghilang’ 
> 
> Translator (LadyMalpotr) Note:  
> Hai… hai… hai…  
> Terjemahan chapter pertama akhirnya muncul juga…  
> Hehehe…  
> Sesuai janji ya guys…  
> ^_^  
> Di chapter pertama ini yang paling sulit aku translate itu bagian penjelasan soal ritualnya >_<  
> Aku mencoba sebisaku, supaya penjelasan soal ritualnya cukup mudah dipahami (karna ndak semua 1 kata bahasa inggris bisa diartikan hanya dengan 1 kata bahasa Indonesia wkwkwk)  
> jadi, ini aku sertakan penjelasan originalnya:
> 
> 'How to change students to a different House to provide understanding'  
> This ritual has been invented to create understanding and peace between the different Houses. It is especially useful in times when there is much hostility between the Houses – for example: Gryffindor and Slytherin.
> 
> We believe that it would be wise if students were to learn about the differences between the Houses by living and studying with them – experiencing those differences for themselves.
> 
> We believe that switching entire years would be counter-productive to our purpose –for then the students would stick with their House-mates rather than meeting the people of their alternate House. We have decided to only switch one of each House to the other House. If one person gave that House a chance and befriended them, it would serve as a great example for the others in their House to follow swiftly.
> 
> To cut down on the biggest rivalries, one Gryffindor would switch with one Slytherin and one Hufflepuff would switch with one Ravenclaw.  
> The switch will last until all the Houses have made peace with each other. Thus, the switch can last for a month, a year or even longer.  
> Because there is no specific time limit, we decided upon a safety precaution: only the years Five till Seven can take place in this ritual. These years would likely be stronger in their beliefs that their House was better than the others, so this ritual would be most beneficial for them. Also, they would hopefully be mature enough to be able to mend any and all differences.
> 
> For the ritual you will need:  
> \- the names and Houses of all students from years Five to Seven, written on a slip of parchment;  
> \- the House cup to put the names in;  
> -the spell 'Ante amicitiam, pacem et concordiam, dimitte hanc inimicitiam'.
> 
> First, you activate the cup with the spell. Next, each student has to drop his or her parchment in the cup.
> 
> After a minute, the cup will glow and it will spit out the name with the respective color of the House. For example: a student's name from Slytherin will come out with a green and silver cloud.
> 
> Once the cup has spit out the name, the student must immediately go to the respective House for his stay.  
> One cannot switch with another student or withdraw him or herself.  
> This ritual would be best performed on the first day of the school year, so that the lessons will not pose a problem.' 
> 
> Maaf kalau ada beberapa kata atau kalimat yang kurang nyambung atau tidak nyaman dibaca, namanya juga tranaletan pertama guys, tolong dimaklumi ya… 
> 
> Tolong saran dan kritiknya ya   
> Terima kasih  
> ^_^


	2. Some Startling Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling  
> FF "AIFITGCL" © SasuNarufan13

Draco menemukan dirinya berdiri di depan patung Gargoyle yang menjaga pintu masuk kantor Dumbledore, karena terlalu senang hingga lupa kalau dia tidak tahu password untuk masuk kesana. Draco tahu kalau passwordnya itu pasti salah satu cemilan, tapi pertanyaannya: yang mana?

Draco memutuskan untuk menyebut semua cemilan yang dia tahu,  
“Coklat kodok?” tidak terjadi apa-apa

“Permen lemon?” tetap sama

“Permen stik?” yeah, Dumbledore juga menyukai cemilan muggle

Patung Gargoyle tetap tidak bergerak

“Oh, ayolah! Permen karet?” tanya Draco, frustasi

“Mister Malfoy! Apa yang kau lakukan disini anak muda?” suara profesor _charm_ mengejutkan Draco dan dengan cepat dia berbalik dan melihat Flitwick berdiri dibelakangnya dengan setumpuk kertas ditangan kanannya dan dia melihat Draco dengan penasaran.

“Selamat sore, Profesor Flitwick” Draco menyapanya dan memeluk buku tua itu lebih erat.

“Saya perlu berbicara dengan Profesor Snape dan Profesor Dumbledore. Saya menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di salah satu buku perpustakaan dan ingin menanyakan beberapa hal, profesor”

“Apa itu penting?” tanya Flitwick sambil melihat kearah buku yang dipegang Draco

“Bisa dibilang begitu, profesor” jawab Draco mengelak

Profesor Flitwick melihat kearahnya dan menghela nafas,   
“Baiklah, kau bisa masuk denganku. Lagi pula aku harus mengantarkan beberapa dokumen ke kepala sekolah” Flitwick berjalan melewatinya dan mengucapkan password pada Gargoyle, “Permen asam”

Patung Gargoyle bergerak dan memperlihatkan sebuah tangga, lalu Flitwick dan Draco naik keatasnya dan tangga itu mulai bergerak secara melingkar sampai puncak.

“Permen asam?” Draco tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk bertanya, cemilan macam apa itu?

Profesor Flitwick hanya tersenyum, “Cemilan muggle, rasanya sangat masam”

Kenapa Dumbledore menyukai hal seperti itu, Draco tidak akan pernah mengerti. Tapi, dia memang tidak pernah mengerti dengan apapun yang kepala sekolah tua itu lakukan.

-o0o-

Sementara itu dikantor Dumbledore, lima orang pria sedang berdebat. Tapi sebenarnya hanya tiga orang yang berdebat sedangkan dua orang lagi hanya mendengarkan mereka, dua orang ini yaitu Severus Snape dan Lucius Malfoy. Tiga orang lainnya yaitu Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin dan Sirius Black.

Saat ini mereka sedang mendiskusikan tentang tempat tinggal Harry Potter,  
“Maafkan aku Sirius, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu menjemput Harry secepat ini saat liburan musim panas” ucap Dumbledore, sinar keramahan di mata birunya menghilang.

“Dan kenapa tidak boleh? Dia adalah putra baptisku, sial! Aku punya hak untuk menjemputnya dan tinggal bersamaku. Mungkin kau lupa, James dan Lily sudah menunjukku dan Remus sebagai wali sah Harry, bila terjadi sesuatu pada mereka” ucap Sirius dengan nada marah dan tangannya mengepal erat.

“Dan sekarang aku sudah punya tempat untuk tinggal, Harry seharusnya tinggal bersamaku. Bukan dengan para muggle keji yang menganiayanya!”

“Sirius anakku, itu terlalu berbahaya. Harry membutuhkan mantra penangkal itu untuk perlindungannya dan rumahmu tidak cukup aman, lagi pula kementrian masih mencarimu. Aku pikir Harry tidak akan suka menghabiskan liburan musim panasnya terkunci di rumah yang gelap” Albus mencoba memberi alasan.

“Albus jujur saja, apa kau sungguh berpikir Harry akan peduli menghabiskan liburan musim panasnya di dalam rumah saat dia mempunyai kesempatan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama ayah baptisnya? Aku yakin, Harry akan mengambil kesempatan ini untuk bersama Sirius lagi. Apalagi setelah kejadian di kementrian” ucap Remus dengan nada lembut saat menyadari Sirius terlalu tercengang hingga tidak dapat mengatakan apapun.

“Di samping itu, Harry cukup aman di rumah Sirius karena itu adalah markas utama orde dan kau adalah penjaganya ( _Secret Keeper_ ). Lagi pula di rumah keluarga Black terpasang mantra pelindung yang sangat kuat, aku ragu Harry akan dalam bahaya”

“Aku sudah berjanji pada Harry, kalau dia bisa tinggal bersamaku jika aku menemukan tempat tinggal dan aku tidak akan melanggar janji itu” ucap Sirius, matanya memancarkan sinar tekad yang sudah bulat.

“Kau bilang Harry membutuhkan mantra penangkal untuk perlindungannya, tapi bagaimana kalau dia juga membutuhkan perlindungan dari para muggle itu?”

“Tenang… tenang anakku, aku yakin Harry aman bersama keluarganya” ucap Albus, mencoba menenangkan Sirius

“Kau belum mendengar apa yang Harry katakan pada kami tentang mereka, Albus. Mereka sangat jelas tidak memperlakukannya dengan baik, apa kau tidak menyadari bagaimana tubuhnya sangat kecil dan kurus? Apa kau pikir itu normal? Dia tidak aman bersama mereka dan aku menolak untuk Harry tinggal disana. Merlin bahkan tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya, aku ingin putra baptisku kembali! Albus dan aku tidak akan menerima jawaban tidak” ucap Sirius dengan keras kepala, “Lagi pula, aku cukup mampu untuk melindungi Harry sendiri”

“Tapi Sirius…” Dumbledore ingin berdebat lagi, tapi disela oleh Lucius

“Kau tahu, sebagai walinya yang sah Black dan Lupin mempunyai hak penuh untuk mengurus Harry” ucap Lucius sambil melihat kukunya santai, lalu melanjutkan ucapannya,  
“Tapi ada beberapa hal yang membuatku penasaran”

“Dan apa yang membuatmu penasaran?” tanya Albus, mencoba untuk tetap sabar.

“Pertama mengenai mantra penangkal yang kau katakan, apakah itu mantra penangkal dengan ikatan darah?”

“Iya, benar” Albus menjawab dengan curiga, dia tidak menyukai arah pembicaraan ini.

“Dan agar mantra penangkal itu berfungsi dengan baik, bukankah juga membutuhkan cinta?”

Dumbledore mengangguk sekali

“Dari yang aku dengar barusan, sepertinya cinta diantara Harry dan kerabatnya sangatlah kecil atau tidak ada. Jadi mantra itu tidak ada efek atau bahkan tidak berfungsi sama sekali. Hal ini yang menjadi alasan untuk Black tidak diperbolehkan untuk mengambil Harry bisa disingkirkan” ucap Lucius dengan senyuman kecil menghiasi bibirnya.

Kepala sekolah ingin protes, tapi Lucius mengangkat tangannya,  
“Aku belum selesai, aku punya poin yang kedua. Seminggu yang lalu, aku melihat beberapa kasus lama dan salah satunya yaitu kasus Black lalu aku menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil. Kau tahu, Black ditangkap karena menghianati orang tua Potter dan membunuh Pettigrew serta 13 muggle. Pada umumnya, setiap orang yang ditangkap akan mendapatkan pengadilan, atau diberikan ramuan Veritaserum (ramuan kujujuran), tapi Black tidak. Dia dikirim langsung ke Azkaban tanpa pengadilan atau diberikan Veritaserum. Bahkan kau Dumbledore, tidak membelanya padahal dia adalah salah satu anggota ordemu yang penting dan kau tidak mempedulikannya saat dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk menolongnya? Sungguh aneh” ucap Lucius dengan nada lembut tapi mematikan.

Setiap pria yang ada di dalam ruangan itu, kecuali Snape dan Lucius, berwajah pucat. 

“Karena aku masih punya pengaruh di kementrian, aku bisa mendapatkan pengampunan (surat bebas) untuk Black. Oh _dear_ , alasan lain untuk menahan Harry dari Sirius sudah menghilang” ucap Lucius, dengan senyuman angkuh menghiasi bibirnya.

“Dan aku masih belum selesai. Jika Black dan Lupin benar-benar wali sah Harry, kenapa kau tidak memberikan anak itu pada mereka setelah orang tuanya meninggal? Walaupun Black ditangkap besoknya, Lupin masihlah walinya yang kedua. Jadi kau seharusnya memberikan Harry padanya. Lagi pula Lupin lebih mengenal Harry dibandingkan kerabat mugglenya. Kenapa memberikan Harry pada orang-orang yang tidak mengenalnya, dibandingkan pada wali sahnya? Katakan Dumbledore, apakah goblin membacakan wasiat Potter saat mereka meninggal? Aku yakin, akan ada informasi berguna dalam wasiat itu. Misalnya, tempat dimana Harry harus pergi setelah orang tuanya meninggal”

Selama Lucius berbicara, hanya keheningan yang melanda ruangan itu.

“Albus, apakah Harry sudah mendengar wasiat orang tuanya?” tanya Lucius dengan suara lembut, “Maksudku, anak itu sebentar lagi akan berumur 16 tahun. Pastinya dia sudah mendengar wasiat orang tuanya saat pertama kali masuk ke dunia sihir”

Dumbledore tidak menjawab dan tidak melihat kearah empat pria dihadapannya.

“Apa maksudmu Harry belum mendengar wasiat orang tuanya? F***, Albus! Walaupun kau mencoba melindunginya saat kecil, setidaknya kau bisa memperdengarkan wasiat itu saat dia berumur 11 tahun! Harry berhak untuk tahu hal itu!” saat ini Sirius betul-betul murka.

“Kau tahu kalau mantra penangkal itu tidak bekerja, dan kau tetap mengirimnya kembali, setiap liburan musim panas? Apa kau mencoba untuk membunuhnya? dan kenapa kau tidak memberikan Harry pada Remus saat aku tidak ada? Kau bisa menyembunyikan mereka jika kau sangat peduli pada perlindungan Harry. Harry akan lebih bahagia bila tinggal dengan Remus! Setidaknya dia akan peduli dengan masa lalunya (masa kecil) dan jangan berikan alasan rendahan seperti Remus adalah werewolf sehingga dia tidak bisa mengurus Harry. Itu omong kosong! Remus adalah wali sahnya yang tersisa dan kau sudah mencuri masa kecil yang bahagia dari putra baptisku, hanya karena kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan adalah yang terbaik! Aku tidak percaya padamu!” Sirius bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

“Sirius, kau tidak mengerti…” Dumbledore berusaha meyakinkan Sirius, tapi sekali lagi disela

“Tidak, kau yang tidak mengerti! Aku muak denganmu yang terus mencampuri kehidupan orang lain! Jika kau tahu apa yang baik untukmu, jauhi putra baptisku! Karena jika kau tidak melakukannya, berharaplah aku tidak merobekmu hingga kau tidak dikenali! Tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti putra baptisku, dan kau kepala sekolah sudah sangat menyakitinya! Bersyukurlah aku tidak membunuhmu! Aku akan pergi menjemput Harry sekarang dan jika kau berusaha menghalangi, kau akan menanggung konsekuensi yang berat!”

Sirius menoleh ke arah pria di sampingnya, “Ayo Moony, kita pergi jemput putra baptis kita”

Remus mengangguk dengan wajah dingin dan ikut berdiri, dua orang pria itu lalu mengambil jubah mereka dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

“Permisi tuan-tuan, apa kalian keberatan jika kami mengikuti kalian?” tanya Lucius, dalam hati menyeringai saat melihat wajah tercengang Dumbledore.

“Aku ingin memperkenalkan diriku secara resmi pada putra baptismu dan meminta maaf padanya. Hal ini akan lebih mudah untukmu bila aku ikut, jadi tidak ada orang yang berani untuk menangkapmu. Jika kau mau, aku bisa meminta surat kebebasanmu di Kementrian hari ini, agar tidak ada masalah ke depannya”

“Eh, kau sangat darmawan Mister Malfoy. Aku pikir kami akan membutuhkannya, iya kan Sirius? tanya Remus pada sahabatnya

“Aku tidak percaya aku mengatakan ini, tapi kelihatannya kau lebih bisa dipercaya dibandingkan Dumbledore, Malfoy. Aku tidak masalah bila kau ikut dengan kami, itu kalau kau tidak mencoba membunuh putra baptisku” jawab Sirius dengan santai

Lucius menggelengkan kepalanya merasa terhibur dengan ucapan Sirius, “Tolong panggil aku Lucius, dan tidak. Aku tidak akan mencoba membunuh putra baptismu, hidup ini akan terasa sangat membosankan tanpanya”

“Hm, yeah. Kau bisa memanggilku Sirius dan dia Remus, jika kita menggunakan nama pertama” ucap Sirius dengan senyuman kecil

“Baiklah, ayo Severus” ucap Lucius sambil berdiri

“Apa, aku? Kenapa aku harus pergi? Aku tidak ada kepentingan untuk bertemu Potter, terima kasih banyak. Aku sudah cukup melihatnya selama di sekolah” ucap Severus, dengan wajah tidak suka.

“Aku yakin Harry juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu. Aku tidak mau dia mati karena syok saat melihat wajahmu” ucap Sirius mencemooh Severus.

Sebelum Snape bisa membalasnya, Lucius langsung menyela mereka.

“Sebenarnya, Severus bisa memberikan ramuan nutrisi jika Harry membutuhkannya” ucap Lucius dengan wajah tenang

“Baik!” bentak Sirius, “Tapi jika si rambut minyak itu mencoba menghina putra baptisku, bagian tubuhnya akan kugunakan untuk membuat ramuan”

“Aku akan mengatakannya lagi, Black. Potter sangat mirip dengan ayahnya, hinaan itu tidak ada efeknya, dia hanya bertambah arogan” cemooh Snape  
membalas Sirius

“ _Son of a bit**_! Aku akan membunuhmu!” Sirius mencoba menyerang Snape, tapi Remus menghalanginya. 

“Sirius, tenanglah! Dia tidak sepadan! Harry tidak akan senang jika kau berada lagi di penjara karena membunuh profesornya” ucap Remus, masih menahan Sirius yang berontak

Mendengar hal itu Sirius langsung berhenti, “Baiklah, tapi ini hanya untuk Harry”

“Tentu saja, hanya untuk Harry. Ayo kita berangkat” ucap Remus dengan senyuman.

Ketika Remus mau membuka pintu, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan dua orang pria: Filius Flitwick dan Draco Malfoy.

“Draco, apa yang kau lakukan disini?” tanya Lucius, menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Flitwick mengangguk pada keempat pria dihadapannya dan berjalan ke arah kepala sekolah.

“Aku baru saja menemukan hal yang menarik dalam buku dan ingin menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan, tapi sepertinya aku datang disaat yang tidak tepat” Draco melihat keempat pria dihadapannya dengan tatapan penasaran, dia bertanya-tanya kemana ayahnya dan severus akan pergi bersama Black dan Lupin.

“Selamat sore, Mister Black dan Profesor Lupin”

“Halo Draco” sapa Remus dengan senyuman

“Malfoy junior” Black hanya mengangguk

“Jika aku boleh bertanya, kemana kau akan pergi ayah?” tanya Draco dengan sopan.

“Severus, Sirius, Remus dan aku akan pergi menjemput Harry, Draco. Lalu kami akan mengunjungi Gringotts dan kementrian” jawab Lucius

Harry?! Mereka akan pergi menjemput Harry?

“Maafkan aku bila lancang, tapi apakah bisa aku ikut dengan kalian?” tanya Draco, menyembunyikan rasa senang dan berharapnya.

Black mengkerutkan keningnya,”Eh, apa kamu punya alasan? Sepertinya aku ingat kalau kau dan Harry punya hubungan yang tidak terlalu baik”

Pipi Draco merona “Yeah, eh” dia berdehem dan berkata “Aku ingin bicara dengan Harry dan meminta maaf untuk sikapku yang dulu. Tapi jika kau tidak ingin aku untuk ikut, aku pikir… aku bisa menunggu sampai September”

“Aku rasa dia juga bisa ikut, Padfoot. Lagi pula, keluarga Malfoy sekarang adalah bagian dari orde. Harry pun juga akan bertemu dengan mereka saat dia tinggal di rumahmu. Mungkin ini bisa menjadi kesempatan agar dia terbiasa dengan mereka” ucap Lupin yang membuat Draco terkejut.

Black menghela nafas, “Baiklah, dia juga bisa ikut. Tapi jika Harry marah, aku akan bilang kalau ini salahmu. Aku tidak suka melihatnya marah, itu lebih parah dari pada Lily”

Lupin tersenyum, “Baiklah, aku akan menanggungnya”

Black menoleh kearah Draco, “Kau dengar itu, kau bisa ikut. Tentu saja jika ayahmu tidak masalah”

Lucius mengangguk, “Aku tidak masalah jika kau ingin ikut”

Draco tersenyum, “Terima kasih ayah, Mister Black, Profesor Lupin. Dan tentu saja Severus”

Severus menggerutu, tapi tidak mengatakan apapun.

“Hey, Draco. Kau bisa memanggilku Sirius dan dia Remus. Kami terlalu muda untuk dipanggil mister. Dan nak? Kalau Harry marah, hindari jangkauannya. Aku tidak suka melihat rumah sakit hari ini” ucap Sirius dengan tubuh merinding

“Okay” Draco mengangguk 

“Ada apa, Black? Takut pada anak 15 tahun yang bahkan tidak bisa memakai sihir?” ejek Severus 

“Aku harap kaulah yang menerima kemarahan Harry, Snivellus. Aku ingin melihat bagaimana tampangmu saat Harry selesai mengamuk” jawab Sirius 

“Baiklah, kalian berdua hentikan!” ucap Remus dengan menggeram

“Ayo, kita harus menjemput Harry”

Mereka semua mengangguk dan mulai berjalan keluar dari kantor tersebut, menuju gerbang sekolah untuk ber- _Apparate_.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translator (LadyMalpotr) Note:
> 
> Hai… chapter kedua akhirnya muncul juga ^_^
> 
> Di Chapter ini yang menjadi tantangan yaitu…  
> ndak ada paket internet, wkwkwk  
> Terpaksa hanya bermodal kamus legenda (Kamus Inggris-Indonesia oleh John M. Echols & Hassan Shadily, penerbit Gramedia)  
>    
> Pasti nih pada familiar sama kamus legenda ini, wkwkwk…
> 
> Jadi, maaf ya kalau ada kata-kata yang kurang tepat dan kalau ada kesalahan penulisan, tolong dikomen ya supaya saya bisa perbaiki.
> 
> Untuk jadwal FF ini belum tahu hari tepatnya kapan ya, tapi yang jelas bakal 1x / minggu karena ini tergantung berapa lama aku bisa translate per chapternya, untuk chapter awal masih sedikit jadinya aku bisa cepet selesaiin tapi untuk chapter kedepannya bakal lumayan panjang 😅   
> Kendala lainnya itu kalau aku harus translate penjelasan kayak di chapter 1 (soal penjelasan ritual) nah, itu kan ribet tuh. Aku butuh waktu sampai 1,5 hari buat translate itu, karena harus mikir supaya masuk akal penjelasannya. Tapi kalau chapter yang kedua ini aku hanya butuh waktu 7 jam aja, karena ndak ada penjelasan yang ribet,  
> Hehehe...  
> #Sorry kalau aku jadinya curhat 😂
> 
> Tolong saran & Kritiknya ya  
> Terima kasih   
> ^_^ 


	3. Picking up Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling  
> FF "AIFITGCL" © SasuNarufan13

Draco ber- _Apparate_ sambil memegangi tangan ayahnya, karena dia belum mempunyai lisensi dan tidak pernah melakukannya sendiri. Mereka sampai di sebuah jalan kecil di daerah yang sepi, dimana setiap rumah terlihat hampir sama.

“Harry tinggal disini?” tanya Draco, terkejut

Remus mengangguk, “Ya, beberapa rumah lagi” lalu dia menoleh ke arah Sirius “Sebelum kita pergi, kau harus berjanji padaku untuk tidak menimbulkan masalah. Kau tidak akan, aku ulangi tidak akan bahkan dalam keadaan apapun, mengutuk para Dursley. Mengerti?”

Mendengar hal itu Sirius langsung cemberut –dia sudah menempatkan tongkatnya agar mudah dijangkau.

“Tapi, Moony!” dia merengek “Mereka pantas dihukum untuk apa yang mereka lakukan pada Harry. Aku yakin Harry tidak akan keberatan”

“Itu bukan intinya Padfoot, dan berhenti merengek! Kau tidak bisa begitu saja mengutuk mereka, Sirius” ucap Remus tegas

“Kau tidak seru, Moony” ucap Sirius dengan wajah cemberut, tapi tidak lama senyuman jahil muncul diwajahnya,

“Bisakah aku setidaknya mengancam mereka? Aku tidak akan mengutuk mereka, aku janji –meskipun mereka pantas mendapatkannya- tapi aku hanya ingin sedikit mengancam mereka”

Remus mendesah, “Kenapa? Harry kan tidak akan melihat mereka lagi setelah hari ini”

“Benar, tapi aku ingin bersenang-senang sedikit. _Please_ , Moony? _Please_?” mohon Sirius dengan mata sayunya yang terlihat seperti anak anjing

“Oh, baiklah! Kau bisa mengancam mereka. Senang sekarang?” tanya Remus dengan jengkel, tapi dari sinar matanya terlihat terhibur.

“Sedikit, aku akan lebih senang saat bertemu Harry. Ayo, ini saatnya menyelamatkan Harry dari kegilaan” Sirius langsung berubah menjadi sosok animagusnya, anjing hitam 

Mata silver kebiruan Draco melebar saat melihatnya, “Sirius seorang animagus?”

“Ya, menurutmu bagaimana dia bisa bertahan selama 2 tahun, sebelum dia kembali ke rumahnya?” tanya Remus secara retoris, “Ayo sekarang kita pergi”

Empat orang laki-laki dan seekor anjing berjalan keluar dari gang dan berjalan lurus mengikuti jalan tersebut.

“Daerah ini sangat menyeramkan” gumam Draco

Remus yang mendengar itu lalu tersenyum “Yeah, itu juga reaksi pertama kami saat pertama kali mengunjungi Dursley”

Mereka berjalan melewati beberapa rumah hingga mereka hampir sampai di ujung jalan dan berhenti di depan rumah bernomor empat.

“Ini dia” gumam Remus, lalu grup itu berjalan ke arah pintu depan

Draco hampir tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya, dia akan segera bertemu Harry!

Remus ingin mengetuk pintu, saat mereka mendengar suara teriakan dari dalam rumah.

“BERANINYA KAU MENUDUH DUDDYKINS MENGHANCURKAN HPNYA SENDIRI. UNTUK APA DIA MELAKUKAN HAL TU?” seorang wanita berteriak dengan suara melengking dan semua orang yang berada diluar tersentak.

“KITA SEMUA TAHU BETAPA CEMBURUNYA KAU PADA DUDLEY, _BOY._ DIA MENDAPATKAN HADIAH KARENA DIA PANTAS MENDAPATKANNYA, TIDAK SEPERTIMU! KAU BETUL-BETUL ORANG ANEH YANG TIDAK TAHU TERIMA KASIH!” teriak seorang pria

“OH _PLEASE_ , UNTUK APA AKU MENGHANCURKAN HPNYA? AKU BAHKAN BARU SAJA SAMPAI!” seorang anak laki-laki yang suaranya mirip dengan Harry, balas berteriak “AKU TIDAK TAHU APA KALIAN MENYADARINYA, TAPI DUDLEY SUDAH MENJADI SANGAT GENDUT, DIA MUNGKIN MENGHANCURKAN HP ITU SAAT MENDUDUKINYA”

“BERANINYA KAU! MY DUDDYKINS TIDAK GENDUT, DIA KUAT DAN SEHAT. DIA HANYA PUNYA TULANG YANG BESAR” teriak seorang wanita

“OH, DEMI TUHAN! SATU-SATUNYA YANG PUNYA TULANG LEBIH BESAR DARI PUTRAMU ADALAH DINOSAURUS, DAN MEREKA SUDAH PUNAH” suara Harry terdengar mencibir ucapan wanita itu

“ _BOY_! KAU SANGAT BERUNTUNG KAMI SUDAH BERJANJI UNTUK MERAWATMU, KALAU TIDAK KAMI SUDAH MEMBUANGMU SEJAK DULU! KAU SANGAT TIDAK TAHU TERIMA KASIH! AKU BERANI BERTARUH KAU AKAN BERAKHIR SAMA SEPERTI ORANG TUAMU! TIDAK BERGUNA DAN MATI, TERIMA KASIH TUHAN! ATAU MUNGKIN KAU BERAKHIR SEPERTI AYAH BAPTISMU YANG BERHARGA, DI PENJARA! KAU PANTAS MENDAPATKANNYA. OH, APA AYAH BAPTISMU MASIH HIDUP ATAU SUDAH MATI? KARENA AKU TIDAK MELIHAT ATAU MENDENGARNYA! SEPERTINYA AYAH BAPTISMU ITU JUGA TIDAK MENGINGINKANMU, KALAU TIDAK DIA PASTI SUDAH MEMBAWAMU JAUH DARI SINI!” cemooh pria itu 

“BRENGKSEK! TARIK KATA-KATAMU! BERANINYA KAU MENGHINA ORANG TUA DAN AYAH BAPTISKU! MEREKA JAUH LEBIH BAIK DARIMU!” teriak Harry

“ _Okay_ , sudah cukup aku mendengarnya. Mundur!” geram Remus dan ketiga orang lainnya langsung mengikuti perintah. Remus mengambil tongkatnya dan meledakkan pintu itu sampai terbuka.

Tiga orang dan seekor anjing mengikuti Remus masuk ke dalam, lalu melihat seorang wanita mirip seekor kuda berdiri didepan pintu dengan seorang anak laki-laki gendut yang terlihat seperti babi di belakangnya, Harry berdiri di anak tangga teratas dan seorang pria seperti paus berdiri didepan ruang keluarga.

Tiba-tiba Wanita itu berteriak dengan suaranya yang melengking, saat melihat empat orang laki-laki berdiri di depannya dan berteriak lebih keras saat seekor anjing hitam berubah menjadi manusia.

“Demi Tuhan, _Woman_ berhenti berteriak!” Snape membentaknya dan Petunia langsung diam karena syok.

Harry tersenyum, “Hai, _guys_. Aku rindu kalian”

Remus balas tersenyum, “Kami juga merindukanmu, _cub_ ”

Sirius menyengir dan membuka tangannya, “Ayo berikan ayah baptismu ini pelukan, Prongslet. Aku rindu padamu”

Harry tertawa, lalu turun dari tangga dan memeluk ayah baptisnya. Harry tersenyum jahil dan berkata “Apa Moony tidak memberikan pelukan yang cukup?”

“Dasar anak nakal!” Sirius tertawa dan melakukan _headlock_ pada Harry, “Kau harus tahu, Moony sering memberikan pelukan padaku tapi aku suka pelukan dari putra baptisku juga”

“Senang mendengarnya” cengir Harry, “Sekarang, kumohon lepaskan aku”

“Tidak, kapan terakhir kali kau menyisir rambutmu?” tanya Sirius dan mengacak rambut hitam berantakan putra baptisnya

“Pagi ini, tapi sepertinya itu tidak berguna” jawab Harry kesal

“Apa rambutmu pernah rapi?”

“Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena aku mewarisi rambut ayahku” ucap Harry, tersinggung.

Sirius melepaskan putra baptisnya dan berkata “Hm, mungkin kita harus memotong rambutmu”

Mata hijau Harry melebar dan mundur, menjauh dari ayah baptisnya “Kau menjauh dari rambutku! Aku serius, Padfoot!”

Sirius menyengir dan berkata “Kau tahu Harry, sebagai walimu aku harus mengurusmu dan salah satunya yaitu memotong rambutmu”

“Padfoot, aku serius! Kau jauhi rambutku! Remus, tolong aku!” tatap Harry dengan mata hijaunya yang besar dan wajah yang sedikir cemberut

Remus menahan tawanya, tapi gagal. Dia lalu memeluk Harry dan menahannya disampingnya, jauh dari ayah baptisnya yang kembali cemberut.

“Tentu saja, _cub_. Aku akan membantumu menjauh dari Padfood” ucap Remus sambil tertawa.

Harry merasa rileks berada disamping Remus “Terima kasih”

Snape memutar matanya, tetapi menahan diri untuk tidak berbicara, Lucius merasa terhibur dan Draco mencoba mengendalikan nafsunya saat melihat Harry cemberut dengan memajukan bibir merah muda itu.

“Tapi Harry! Aku orang yang paling kau sukai” rengek Sirius

Harry mendengus “Tidak sampai kau berjanji untuk menjauh dari rambutku”

Sirius baru saja akan membalasnya, saat Vernon Dursley berteriak “KAU PIKIR KAU INI SIAPA? MASUK TANPA IZIN KE RUMAHKU SEPERTI ITU! SIAPA KAU?” ludahnya bertebaran kemana-mana

Harry menghela napas dan mulai memperkenalkan mereka,

“Pria dengan rambut hitam, di samping pria pirang itu adalah Severus Snape, master ramuan, profesor di Hogwarts, mata-mata dan mantan death eater” Harry mengabaikan desisan Snape dan melanjutkan,

“Dua orang yang pirang itu adalah Malfoy. Pria yang lebih tua adalah Lucius, mantan death eater dan bekerja di kementrian dan disampingnya adalah putranya, Draco teman sekolahku. Pria di sampingku ini, seperti yang kau tahu adalah ayah baptisku Sirius Black, seorang terpidana atas pembunuhan yang sedang melarikan diri dan yang terakhir ini adalah Remus Lupin, sahabat orang tuaku, guru D.A.D.A terbaik yang pernah kumiliki dan…” Harry menyeringai “werewolf”

Suara jatuh yang keras terdengar –Dudley pingsan dan terbaring di lantai.

“Oh, Duddykins. Bangunlah, kumohon! Mommy disini!” tangis Petunia

“APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA, _BOY_?” teriak Vernon, wajahnya terlihat membiru

“Dia hanya pingsan, bodoh!” bentak Snape “Potter tidak melakukan hal spesial. Ya Tuhan, apa kau selalu bodoh seperti ini?” 

“Beraninya kau menghinaku” Vernon ingin melanjutkan, tapi langsung menutup mulutnya saat sebuah tongkat ditekan di lehernya.

“Sudah cukup aku mendengar teriakanmu, Dursley. Kami datang untuk menjemput Harry, bukan untuk diteriaki sampai mati! Harry pergi dan ambil barang-barangnmu! Pamanmu dan aku punya hal yang perlu dibicarakan” ucap Sirius dengan menggeram dan wajah sinis

“Aku akan pergi dari sini?” tanya Harry dengan wajah senang

Remus mengangguk, “Ya, pergi dan ambil barang-barangmu Harry. Draco akan menolongmu”

Harry menoleh cepat pada Draco dan mengangguk “Baiklah. Lewat sini Malfoy”

Draco menarik napas dan tanpa berkata apapun mengikuti Harry menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, sambil berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak melihat ke arah bokong seksi dan kaki jenjang milik orang yang disukainya itu.

Dua anak laki-laki itu berhenti di depan pintu dengan 10 kunci gembok dan pintu kucing terpasang disana. Mulut Draco sedikit terbuka karena terkejut saat melihat pintu itu dan lebih syok lagi saat melihat bagian dalam dari kamar tersebut.

Draco melihat sekeliling ruangan yang berantakan tapi bersih, di ruangan itu ada tempat tidur berukuran kecil, lemari dan meja. Koper Harry terbuka dan diletakkan di tembok sebelah kanan, dekat jendela. Sarang burungnya berisi burung hantu berwarna putih yang sedang tertidur, disimpan didekat lemarinya.

“Kenapa ada kunci gembong di pintu kamarmu?” Tanya Draco tanpa berpikir dan menahan napasnya saat Harry melihat kearahnya. Apa dia akan marah? Bagaimana pun, Draco belum meminta maaf. Secara teori, mereka masih lah musuh.

_‘Kumohon, jangan marah’_ harap Draco dalam hati

Waktu berlalu dengan keheningan yang canggung, Harry pun menjawab “Karena mereka tidak ingin nyawa yang berharga itu dalam bahaya. Demi Merlin, mereka pikir aku akan keluar saat malam hari dan membunuh mereka. Sebenarnya, kunci-kunci itu dipasang saat liburan musim panas sebelum tahun kedua saat mantan peri rumahmu menjatuhkan kue diatas kepala istri bos Vernon” dia lalu melanjutkan tugas, mengisi koper dengan barang-barangnya.

“Mereka mengurungmu? Itu sangat kejam!” protes Draco

Senyuman Harry berubah kecut,”Itulah hidupku. Selamat datang di duniaku” tambahnya dengan nada sarkastik

Beberapa saat setelah melihat Harry mengelilingi ruangan itu dan mengisi kopernya, Draco merasa mempunyai keberanian untuk bertanya pertanyaan lain.

“Apa mereka selalu menyalahkanmu jika ada sesuatu yang salah?” tanya Draco dengan hati-hati, tidak ingin menghancurkan kedamaian yang aneh ini.

Harry membalikkan badannya dan menatap ke arah Draco, wajahnya terlihat terkejut “Kau pasti mendengar pertengkaran kami tadi. Ya, kebanyakan mereka menyalahkanku. Aku atau pemerintah yang salah, tapi jika ada sesuatu yang salah dengan sepupuku, maka itu selalu salahku. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu”

“Kau terdengar seperti tidak peduli” ucap Draco sambil mengelus buku tua yang sudah dikecilkan dalam kantungnya.

“Aku sudah sering kali menghadapi Voldemort selama enam tahun dan selalu berhasil lolos. Jika aku bisa selamat dari pria gila yang berniat untuk membunuhku, tentu saja aku bisa bertahan dengan penyiksaan verbal oleh keluargaku yang tersayang. Lagi pula, siapa yang lebih berbahaya: penyihir hitam kuat yang ingin aku mati, atau beberapa muggle yang tidak menyukaiku?” tanya Harry dan menaikkan salah satu alisnya

Draco tersenyum dengan kecut,”Yeah, kalau kau mengatakannya seperti itu sepertinya aku mengerti kenapa kau tidak peduli”

Harry menutup koper dan duduk di kasurnya, mata hijau yang besar menatap anak laki-laki yang berada di pintu kamarnya.

“Giliranku untuk bertanya” ucap Harry tiba-tiba “Kenapa kau, ayahmu dan Snape kesini?”

“Hm, aku tidak tahu soal ayahku dan Severus –walaupun aku curiga ayahku memaksa Severus untuk datang- tapi aku… aku ingin minta maaf padamu” jawab Draco dengan malu-malu dan tidak berani melihat mata Harry.

Harry bingung, kenapa Malfoy minta maaf padanya? dan menyadari, musuhnya ini tidak bersikap seperti dirinya yang biasa. Mata hijaunya memicing curiga, apa ini perangkap dari Voldemort? Bagaimana jika sosok yang berdiri dihadapannya ini adalah death eater yang menyamar menjadi Malfoy? Hanya ada satu cara untuk mengetahuinya.

Harry mengarahkan tongkatnya pada Draco, tidak mempedulikan suara terkejutnya dan berkata, ”Katakan padaku, saat tahun pertama kita menjalani detensi bersama Hagrid, mahluk apa yang kita cari dan siapa saja yang ada dalam grupku?”

Draco mencoba untuk tetap tenang, tapi itu sangat sulit saat tongkat sihir mengarah ke lehernya! “Harry apa yang kau lakukan?”

Penggunaan nama pertama hanya menambah kecurigaannya, sebelumnya Malfoy tidak pernah memanggilnya ‘Harry’, dia selalu memanggilnya ‘Potter’.

“Berikan aku jawabannya Malfoy!” geram Harry dan Draco harus mengakui kalau Harry yang menggeram sangatlah seksi. Sayangnya, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memikirkan hal itu. Sekarang dia punya jawaban yang harus diberikan.

“Baiklah, aku akan memberikan jawabannya! Kita mencari seekor unicorn yang terluka. Grupmu terdiri dari kau, aku dan anjing pengecut, Fang. Saat kita menemukan unicorn yang terluka, sosok misterius yang memakai tudung sedang meminum darah unicorn itu” jawab Draco cepat, “Kau puas?”

Akhirnya Draco dapat bernapas lega, saat melihat Harry menurunkan tongkatnya dan dia menjadi lebih santai.

“Maaf, aku pikir kau death eater yang menyamar” ucap Harry menjelaskan

Draco melongo, “Kenapa kau berpikir aku adalah death eater?”

“Menurutmu, kenapa aku berpikir seperti itu? Kau datang kesini untuk meminta maaf padaku, demi Merlin –Suatu hal yang tidak mungkin Malfoy lakukan- kau memanggilku ‘Harry’ bukan ‘Potter’ seperti biasanya lalu kau bertanya tentang hidupku dan kau berbicara padaku tanpa menghina atau mengejekku. Semua hal yang aku tahu Malfoy tidak akan pernah lakukan, bahkan jika hidupnya tergantung pada itu” jawab Harry.

“Kenapa sikapmu berubah tiba-tiba? dan kenapa kau memanggil Snape dengan nama depannya?”

“Aku memanggil Severus dengan nama depannya karena dia adalah ayah baptisku” Draco mulai menjawab semua pertanyaan itu

“Ayah baptismu? Pantas saja kau itu favoritnya” dengus Harry

“Maaf? Aku favoritnya karena aku ahli dimata pelajaran yang diajarkan olehnya! Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia sebagai ayah baptisku. Mungkin kalau kau berusaha lebih keras untuk lebih baik di kelasnya, kau tidak akan kehilangan begitu banyak poin” Draco membela dirinya.

Dia tahu kalau sekarang dia berada di zona bahaya Harry marah padanya, dia tidak bermaksud untuk membuat kalimatnya terdengar seperti menyerang Harry, kenapa dia tidak bisa lebih berhati-hati dengan apa yang dia katakan?

Harry malah menertawakannya dan sukses membuat Draco terkejut, “Oh ayolah, ramuanku akan sukses tercipta kalau kalian para Slytherin tidak selalu mencoba mengacaukan ramuanku. Membuat ramuan bagus sebenarnya cukup mudah kalau tidak terganggu, lagi pula kalau pun ramuanku sukses, Snape tetap mengambil poin dariku. Jika kau belum menyadarinya, ayah baptismu tidak menyukaiku. Dia membenci ayahku dan Sirius, kenapa kau berpikir dia akan menyukaiku?” dia sudah berhenti tertawa, tapi tetap menyengir, “Itu sudah tidak penting lagi, jika aku bagus di ramuan atau tidak. Aku tidak akan mengambilnya tahun ini”

“Apa? kenapa tidak?” tanya Draco terkejut, dia berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Jika Harry tidak mengambil ramuan lagi, maka dia akan kehilangan waktu untuk bisa memperhatikan Harry tanpa disadari oleh orang lain.

“Karena aku yakin aku tidak mendapatkan nilai yang dibutuhkan untuk mengambil kelas ramuan tahun keenam dan aku tidak keberatan” ucap Harry dengan tersenyum

“Tapi kita belum mendapatkan nilai OWL. Mungkin kau salah dan mendapatkan nilai untuk mengambil kelas ramuan” ucap Draco santai. Sebenarnya dia berencana untuk berbicara dengan Severus dan mungkin menyuapnya agar Harry bisa mengambil kelas ramuan. Tidak mungkin dia membiarkan orang lain mencuri waktunya bersama Harry, bahkan bila orang itu adalah ayah baptisnya!

“Aku meragukannya” anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu menjawab dengan malas. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya “Oh iya, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang pertama: Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berubah?”

Draco menghela napasnya, berjalan lebih dalam ke kamar itu dan menutup pintu yang berada di belakangnya. Dia akan meminta maaf pada Harry, tapi bukan berarti semua orang harus mendengarnya. Dia masih punya harga diri, terima kasih banyak.

Draco lalu duduk di kursi belajar Harry, dan disaat bersamaan mata hijau besar itu terus mengawasi gerakannya seperti seekor elang.

_‘Dia mungkin berpikir aku akan menyerangnya’_ pikir Draco, dalam hati tertawa. Yeah, Draco tidak bisa menyalahkan Harry untuk ini apalagi setelah semua hal yang mereka lalui bersama.

“Sejak ayahku memutuskan untuk tidak lagi bekerja untuk pangeran kegelapan, aku sedikit berpikir dan menyadari aku sudah menjadi seseorang yang idiot dan menyebalkan selama 5 tahun terakhir. Tidak ada alasan untuk semua perbuatanku, aku seharusnya tidak melakukan semua hal itu hanya karena kita punya perselisihan bodoh di kereta saat hari pertama masuk Hogwarts. Aku juga seharusnya tidak membiarkan diriku terpengaruh prasangka bodoh tentang beberapa temanmu dan persaingan antara asrama kita. Jadi aku minta maaf padamu, maafkan aku” Draco memaksa 2 kata terakhir keluar dari mulutnya. Merlin, tapi sangat sulit mengatakan semua hal itu! Dia berharap permintaan maaf ini cukup bagi Harry, karena dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakannya dengan cara lain.

_‘Woah, ini adalah kejutan yang tidak disangka_ ’ pikir Harry sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Dari semua orang yang dia tahu, Malfoy adalah orang terakhir yang dia pikir akan meminta maaf padanya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Dia tahu kalau permintaan maaf itu jujur –tidak mungkin Malfoy akan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri seperti itu, bagaimana pun dia seorang Malfoy.

Harry harus mengakui persaingannya dengan Malfoy sangat kekanakan. Dia bahkan tidak bisa mengingat kapan semua ini dimulai. 

“Bukan hanya kau yang idiot, aku dan teman-temanku juga salah dalam hal ini. Jadi aku juga berhutang maaf padamu. Bagaimana pun, aku juga sudah melakukan berbagai hal padamu dan membiarkan prasangka menguasaiku. Jadi… aku juga minta maaf” ucap Harry dengan wajah merona.

‘ _Andaikan wajahnya merona lebih sering_ ’ pikir Draco, ‘ _Dia terlihat sangat manis sekarang_ ’

“Jadi, apa aku dimaafkan?” tanya Draco dengan nada berharap

“Hanya kalau kau juga memaafkanku” cengir Harry

Draco berpura-pura berpikir dan menghela napas dengan penuh drama, “Oh, baiklah. Aku memaafkanmu”

“Kalau begitu kau juga dimaafkan” balas Harry dengan senyuman

Napas Draco tercekat, Harry terlihat sangat manis dengan senyuman itu. Draco dengan penuh keberanian bertanya, “Apa kau pikir kita bisa mencoba menjadi teman?”

Mata hijau Harry melebar untuk beberapa detik, tapi dia menjawab “Bila 2 kondisi terpenuhi”

Anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu menelan ludahnya dengan gugup, “Apa saja?”

“Kita akan mencoba saling mengenal teman satu sama lain dan menggunakan nama pertama, tidak ada ‘Malfoy’ atau ‘Potter’. _Deal_?” Harry mengulurkan tangannya.

Draco tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu menjabat tangan Harry. “ _Deal_ ”

“Aku tidak percaya aku berteman dengan Slytherin sekarang” ejek Harry dengan wajah memelas, “Ayahku pasti sedang menyusun rencana hukuman untukku saat aku pergi ke surga nanti”

“Hei, kau lebih beruntung. Kau masih harus menunggu untuk hukumanmu, tapi ayahku masih hidup” balas Draco dengan wajah memelas.

“Benar, itu benar. Kalau begitu aku titip salam untuk orang tuaku saat kau mati, bolehkan? Kelihatannya kau akan bertemu mereka lebih awal dari pada aku!” cengiran lebar menghiasi bibir Harry

“Jika aku hancur, aku akan menyeretmu juga Harry” ancam Draco

“Aku sangat takut sekarang!” ucap Harry dengan nada mengejek

“Kau…”

Draco yang ingin membalas ejekan Harry, terganggu oleh suara seorang pria, “Apa kalian sudah selesai? Kita akan pergi sekarang” suara Remus terdengar kecil karena pintu yang tertutup.

“Yeah, kami siap!” Harry lalu mengambil sarang burungnya, sedang Draco membuka pintu dan Remus berjalan kearah koper, mengecilkan dan menyimpannya dalam kantung. 

Harry membuka jendela kamarnya dan bertanya, “Kemana Hedwig harus pergi?”

“Grimmauld Place” jawab Remus

“Kau dengar itu, _girl_. Aku akan bertemu denganmu nanti” Hedwig dengan manja menggigit telinga Harry lalu terbang keluar melalui jendela yang terbuka. Kemudian Remus mengecilkan sarang burung, dan menyuruh kedua anak laki-laki itu segera keluar dari kamar.

“Maaf bila aku mengatakan hal ini, tapi untuk sesaat aku pikir kalian akan saling membunuh. Kalian sangat lama, kami semua merasa cemas” ucap Remus sambil tersenyum.

“Kenapa kami saling membunuh?” tanya Draco dengan lugu

Harry tertawa, “Yeah, untuk apa kami melakukannya? Apa kau tidak tahu Remus, kalau darah dari pureblood itu sangat sulit dihilangkan dari karpet? Aku tidak mau meninggalkan kamarku dalam keadaan banyak darah dan kotor”

“Hei, cabut kata-katamu! Kau seharusnya merasa terhormat ada darah pureblood di dalam kamarmu” perintah Draco dengan nada bersemangat.

“Seorang Gryffindor tidak pernah mencabut kata-katanya. Biasakan dirimu” balas Harry

Pertengkaran verbal antar mereka berdua berhenti saat sampai di ruang keluarga. Di satu sofa duduk Sirius, Lucius dan Snape, sementara para Dursley duduk di sofa lainnya.

Wajah para Dursley terlihat sangat pucat –yeah, dua Dursley senior yang mengalaminya, sedang Dudley masih pingsan- dan Sirius masih mengacungkan tongkatnya pada mereka.

Harry menyeringai, “Apa yang sudah aku lewatkan?”

“Hanya ayah baptismu mengancam keluargamu” jawab Remus dengan wajah kecut.

“Apa itu artinya aku melewatkan semua keseruan?” Harry tidak dapat menahan senyumannya dan Draco tertawa kecil saat mendengarnya.

“Potter! Bagaimana bisa kau bertahan hidup disini? Aku tidak percaya aku mengatakan hal ini, tapi setelah bertemu para idiot ini, aku harus mengakui kalau kau satu-satunya yang waras dan normal dalam keluarga idiot ini!” bentak Snape dan menatap sinis pada para Dursley.

‘ _Apa Snape baru saja memberikan pujian padaku?_ ’ pikir Harry syok

“Bocah itu yang gila disini! Dia tidak normal, bocah aneh dengan trik sihirnya yang bodoh! Aku pernah percaya, aku bisa memukul keluar hal tidak normal itu dari dalam dirinya tapi itu tidak berhasil. Kalian semua orang aneh! Aku seharusnya sudah mengusirnya sejak lama! Jika aku melakukannya maka aku akan punya kehidupan yang sempurna dan normal! Tapi tidak, aku harus merawat anak aneh itu! Dia seharusnya mati, seperti orang tuanya, maka tidak ada lagi –“ kalimat panjang Vernon terpotong oleh empat cahaya.

Vernon sekarang punya telinga babi dan bisul di wajahnya lalu kulitnya berwarna biru dan kuning. Mantra terakhir tidak terlihat di tampilan luar, tapi itu tidak berarti tidak akan ada pengaruh.

Harry memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan melihat Remus, Sirius, Lucius dan –dia cukup terkejut- bahkan Snape mengeluarkan tongkatnya.

Sirius berdiri dan berkata pada Petunia, “Jika aku melihat wajahmu atau suamimu lagi, aku sendiri yang akan menyiksa dan membunuhmu. Mengerti?” matanya bersinar dengan tatapan seperti orang gila, Petunia mengangguk dan terlihat sangat ketakutan.

Lucius dan Snape menyimpan tongkat mereka dan ikut berdiri. Sirius menoleh pada Harry, “Apa kau baik-baik saja, Prongslet?” tanyanya dengan nada khawatir. “Jangan dengarkan mereka, mereka hanya…”

“Sekumpulan orang-orang idiot yang pantas dihukum” Snape menyelesaikan kalimat itu. Dia melihat kearah Harry dan memperhatikan dengan kritis tubuh kurusnya terbalut baju yang terlihat sangat besar.

“Saat kita kembali ke Grimmauld Place, aku akan memeriksamu Potter. Aku ingin tahu seberapa banyak kerusakan yang diakibatkan oleh para manusia rendahan ini padamu, dan jangan pernah berpikir untuk protes Potter. Ayo pergi, sudah cukup lama berada disini dan kita masih harus mengunjungi kementrian dan bank” dia lalu berjalan keluar.

Mulut Harry terbuka lebar karena syok, “Apa yang baru saja terjadi?” tanyanya tidak yakin

“Sejujurnya Prongslet, aku juga tidak mengerti” jawab Sirius, Syok

“Itu adalah Sev yang mode protektifnya sedang aktif, Harry. Kau tidak akan bisa kabur dari pemeriksaan, jadi bersabar saja” ucap Draco sambil tertawa dan menepuk pundak kurus bocah berkacamata itu.

“Dunia pasti sudah gila, itu satu-satunya penjelasan” gumam Harry

“Severus benar, kita harus segera pergi sekarang” ucap Lucius dan memimpin grup itu berjalan keluar dari rumah itu.

“Pemberhentian pertama, kementrian”

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translator (LadyMalpotr) Note:  
> Yeah… akhirnya chapter 3 muncul juga ^_^  
> Cieee… selamat Draco sudah melewati ujian pertama, xixixi…  
> Ok, aku masih merasa ada kekurangan dari transletan kali ini, jadi mohon bantuannya ya kalau ada kalimat yang… gimana… gitu…  
> Komen aja langsung ya…  
> Tolong saran & Kritiknya,  
> Terima kasih  
> ^_^


End file.
